


You Miss the Point

by looneyngilo2



Category: Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Download Available, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lolita is grown up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Miss the Point

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Miss the Point](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/36487) by postcardmystery. 



> Thank you so much to the creators of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, and to the wonderful postcardmystery for writing this story and giving blanket permission.
> 
> Also, thanks to yon-lougawou for creating the I Am The Plot, Babe: A Villainesses Comment Ficathon.
> 
> AND, go check out the anthology, man. "108 woman-centered stories by 90 different authors and 44 different podficcers in 78 fandoms" (I podficced like 4 of those, bro).

Download available [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/en90m06x4r3mxqh/%5BLolita%5D%20You%20Miss%20The%20Point.mp3).

 

Check out the rest of the collection [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html) and the ficathon [here](http://yon-lougawou.livejournal.com/17550.html)!


End file.
